Know Your Chipmunks
by benderjam
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes guest star on All That and they make their appearance on Know your Stars. I think we all know that won't go well for them. Please read and review.


Know Your Chipmunks

Theodore was sitting in the middle of a director's natural wood base chair in the middle of a floor that had the All That logo on it. Slow music played in the background and a spotlight shined on him as he happily looked around. As the narrator spoke with a gentle and happy tone the words he said appeared on the screen in front of Theodore. The camera often changed angles as it moved and faced Theodore.

The camera zoomed in on Theodore as he narrator said, "Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

The camera moved sideways in front of Theodore as the narrator said, "Theodore Seville. He weighs two hundred pounds."

Theodore looked around with a confused expression as he said, "What? I don't weigh two hundred pounds. I don't even weigh one pound."

Theodore then smiled but then showed another confused expression as the narrator said, "Theodore Seville. He was born on the planet Jupiter."

Theodore was confused and slightly annoyed as he said, "I am not from Jupiter, I was born on Earth. Hello?"

He looked around but then stared forward nonchalantly as the narrator said, "Theodore Seville. He's the world's youngest sumo."

Theodore showed a mildly upset expression as he said, "What?! I'm not a sumo!"

No words appeared on the screen as the narrator said, "You have the body of one."

Theodore showed an upset expression as he said, "I know I'm a little chubby but I'm not fat!"

Theodore's name appeared on the screen as the narrator said, "Now you know Theodore Seville."

Theodore still showed an upset expression as the camera moved up and zoomed out as he stood up and said, "No they don't! Nothing you said was true! Come back! I don't think I'm that fat!"

Later

Simon was sitting in the chair in the middle of the floor with the spotlight shining on him. He smiled as he sat in the middle of it and looked around.

The camera moved down and zoomed in on him as the narrator said, "Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

The camera moved as it showed Simon, who smiled as he looked around, and the words the narrator said moved across the screen in front of Simon.

Words moved across the screen as the narrator said, "Simon Seville. His best subject is sports."

Simon looked around with a confused expression as he shrugged his arms and said, "What? No, I'm not that good at sports. I'm better at Math, Science, and English."

As the narrator continued Simon smiled again as he looked around while the narrator said, "Simon Seville. He wears false teeth."

Simon looked around with a confused and slightly irritated expression as he said, "What?! I do not have false teeth! In fact I still have a few of my baby teeth!"

No words appeared on the screen as Simon looked around and the narrator said, "So take them out."

Simon still showed an angry expression as he looked up and said, "I can't take them out, they're attached to my gums!"

Simon tried to calm down as the narrator said, "Simon Seville. He's a naked mole rat."

Simon stood up in the chair with an annoyed expression as he said, "Hey, I am not a naked mole rat, I am a chipmunk!"

No words appeared on the screen as the narrator said, "Prove it mole rat."

Simon looked up as he said, "Look at me! I have fur! I'm not hairless!"

No words still appeared on the screen as the narrator said, "You're wearing a costume."

Simon looked around with an upset expression as he exclaimed, "No I'm not!"

Simon looked around with the same expression as his name moved across the screen and the narrator said, "Now you know Simon Seville."

Simon was still upset as he took a few steps forward and said, "No they don't!"

No words appeared on the screen as the narrator said, "Yes they do."

Simon showed an annoyed expression as he pointed his right finger up while the camera moved up and zoomed out as he said, "No, all they know is that you're a jerk who likes to say ridiculous things just to make people angry."

The camera continued to move out and Simon climbed on the right arm on the chair and stood on it as he said, "Hello?!"

Later

Eleanor was happily sitting in the middle of the director's chair as the light shined on her and the narrator said, "Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Words moved across the screen in front of Eleanor as she smiled and the narrator said, "Eleanor Seville. She has no friends."

Eleanor showed a confused expression as she said, "Uh… that's not true. I have friends; my sisters Brittany and Jeanette and the chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."

She then smiled again as the narrator said, "Eleanor Seville. She's a hundred and fifty years old."

Eleanor showed another confused and slightly upset expression as she said, "What?! No, I'm only eleven!"

No words appeared on the screen, "Show us your birth certificate."

Eleanor showed a slightly upset expression as she said, "I don't have a birth certificate, I was born in the wild!"

Words moved across as the narrator said, "Eleanor Seville. She has nine fingers."

Eleanor still showed an upset expression as she said, "Hey, no I don't! I have eight fingers!"

Her name moved across the screen as the narrator said, "Now you know Eleanor Seville."

The camera began to zoom out as Eleanor showed an upset expression and said, "No they don't! Come on, you lied! You made all of that up! I am not a hundred and fifty and I only have eight fingers! Come back!"

While she said this the narrator laughed and said, "Oh I love me."

The camera moved all the way out as Eleanor stood up in the chair and said, "Come back!"

Later

The camera zoomed in to show Jeanette sitting on the edge of the director's chair with her legs hanging over the edge with her hands in her lap.

While he camera zoomed in the narrator said, "Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

The camera showed an up close image of Jeanette and she smiled as she looked at it with her hands in her lap.

She smiled as the narrator said, "Jeanette Seville. She wears contacts."

Jeanette looked up with a confused expressions and straightened her glasses as she said, "Um… no I wear glasses. They're right here on my face."

She looked back at the camera and smiled as the narrator said, "Jeanette Seville. She gets F's in every class."

Jeanette looked up with a confused expression as she said, "Uh… no, I'm a straight A student."

She showed a nonchalant expression as the narrator said, "Jeanette Seville. She washes her clothes in the toilet."

Jeanette showed an upset expression as she stood up and said, "What?! No I don't! I do not wash my clothes in the toilet! Who does?!"

Her name passed in front of her on the screen as she looked around and the narrator said, "Now you know Jeanette Seville."

Jeanette looked up with an upset expression as she said, "They do not! All they know is that you made up a bunch of untrue things that aren't true!"

The camera zoomed out as she looked at the camera and said, "Come back! I don't wash my clothes in the toilet and I get straight A's!"

Later

Brittany was sitting in the director's chair as the camera zoomed in on her and she smiled conceitedly.

As the camera zoomed the narrator said, "Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Brittany smiled at the camera as she sat and waved her right hand and the narrator said, "Brittany Seville. She was raised by penguins."

Brittany raised her eyebrows with a confused expression as she looked around and said, "What?! No I wasn't! I was raised by my parents with my sisters for a little while."

Brittany showed a still confused expression as the narrator said, "Brittany Seville. She's very ugly."

Brittany stood up and looked around with an angry expression as she said, "Ugly?! I am not ugly! In fact, I am very pretty!"

Brittany sat down and looked around with an angry expression as she pouted and the narrator said, "Brittany Seville. She hates Alvin Seville."

Brittany stood up and looked around with an angry expression but then showed a nervous expression while she exclaimed, "I do not hate Alvin! I love him... as a friend."

Brittany looked around as her name passed on the screen and the narrator said, "Now you know Brittany Seville."

Brittany showed an angry expression toward the camera as she put her palms out facing up and yelled, "No they don't!"

No words appeared on the screen as the narrator said, "There's nothing wrong with being ugly."

The camera began to zoom out as Brittany angrily looked at it and yelled, "I am not ugly! And I don't hate Alvin, and I have never been raised by penguins! Come back!"

Later

The camera zoomed in to show Alvin lying on his left side in the middle of the director's seat. He was smiling conceitedly as he had his left hand under the side of his head and his right hand hanging on his stomach.

As the camera zoomed in on him the narrator said, "Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

Alvin smiled at the camera as the narrator said, "Alvin Seville. His favorite sport is Minigolf."

Alvin showed a confused expression as he said, "Uh… no my favorite sport is Football. I'm on the Football team at my school."

Alvin then smiled at the camera as the narrator said, "Alvin Seville. He's wanted in twelve countries."

Alvin stood up with an angry expression and he put his arms out and pointed his right finger up and moved it as he said, "What?! I am not wanted in any countries! I'm not wanted anywhere!"

Alvin remained standing as he looked around angrily while the narrator said, "Alvin Seville. He likes to eat his own vomit."

Alvin angrily looked around and pointed his finger down as he yelled, "Vomit?! I do not eat my own vomit! Who does?! That would just be weird and gross!"

Alvin's name moved across the screen as Alvin angrily looked at the camera and the narrator said, "Now you know Alvin Seville."

Alvin angrily looked at the camera as he exclaimed, "No you don't!"

The narrator then said, "Yes they do."

Alvin looked up as the camera moved up away and he stood on the right arm of the chair as he angrily yelled, "Cut it out! Nothing you said was true! I am not wanted in any countries and I don't eat my vomit! Hello! Get back here so I can beat you up!"

As the camera zoomed out the narrator chuckled and said, "Oh I love me."

**Author's note: I never really watched or liked "All That" much but I did like Know your Stars. I thought these two might go well.**

**Please review.**


End file.
